Something More (A FamousFilms OneShot)
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Written for TheFamousFilms! Bryan runs into a girl from his past. FamousFilmsxOC


**I know what you're all thinking. Another sudden one-shot? Well, this is a request from TheFamousFilms himself, who asked for a fanfiction to be made about him! It includes an entirely new OC, who I created on-the-spot. So, for my own audience and Bryan, this is _Something More._**

Bryan's POV

I needed something more.

My Youtube channel, TheFamousFilms, was growing, but at a slower pace than usual. At almost 26 thousand subscribers, I was content, but something felt missing from my life. I glanced over my channel stats to see only a 149 subscriber increase. Watching the time tick away on the clock of my laptop, I brought up Twitter and clicked the "New Tweet" button on the right hand corner. I hastily typed onto the letters of my keyboard. _There won't be a video today but tomorrow there will!_

I had travelled to visit my mother, Stacie, in my hometown, but not expected her to pull me out the house at a reasonable time for recording in order to attend a get-together with some of her "friends."

Out the of the blue, Stacie's voice rung from the living room. "Bryan! Get down here right now! We're gonna be late for the get-together!"

I finished up writing the Tweet as fast as I could, pressing the post button as I stood up. "Mom! I'm coming! Give me one second!" I spotted my jacket lying on the bed beside me, and picked it up. I quickly pulled the jacket over my shoulders, rushed into the restroom, and made sure my hair looked nice and slicked back. Then I hurried down the stairs to where Stacie waited next to the front door.

Stacie scanned my attire. "Is that what you're going to wear?"

I nodded, confused. I only had put on a T-shirt, jeans, and my jacket. "Yeah… Is there a problem?"

"Oh. No problem at all." Stacie seemed to shrug it off as it was nothing. I decided to ignore my mother's strange behavior. She hadn't seen me in a few months, so I supposed it didn't mean much.

The car ride to Mona's, the friend, was a bore. Stacie only kept the music to a low volume, while I constantly checked Twitter for an update of anything that could keep my mind off the get-together. I replied to Kricken and AcidicBlitzz a few times, although for the most part, I couldn't keep my mind straight. Something was off. Something my mother hadn't told me about the get-together.

Stacie parked the car in a little driveway adjacent to a simple-looking cottage style house. There were tiny potted plants and flowers growing in the front yard, with a brick road leading to the front door.

"We're here," Stacie announced, unlocking the doors of her small car so we could exit. I opened the door and planted my feet onto the ground, taking in my surroundings. I remembered this place, but couldn't put my finger on when I had previously showed up around the area. It seemed so much different from where I currently lived, in Las Vegas, where the loud sounds and extravagance never died.

Stacie led me to the front door of the little cottage house, knocking on the door several times with her fist. Another lady, about 50-something years old, wearing a small stereotypical housewife dress, answered the door. Upon seeing Stacie, the lady gasped and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" the woman told my mother.

"I'm glad I could make it too, Mona! Thank you for inviting me!" Stacie replied. She turned and pointed to me, "This is my son, Bryan. He's twenty and runs a Youtube channel with over 20 thousand subscribers!"

"25 thousand," I quickly corrected, but the two women already chatted amongst each other, leaving me out. Once I noticed them heading into another room, I entered the house and closed the door behind me. Quickly realizing which room Stacie and Mona had gone into, I followed them inside, spying around 20 people crowded around small tables, talking and drinking tea. Most of them seemed around my mothers' age, but I happened to notice a few young adults sitting by themselves in a corner of the room. I took my time to walk over to their table and seat myself down at one of the chairs. Out of the three people at the table, there was only one girl and two guys, all who looked similar. I supposed they were siblings, but I wasn't quite sure.

The boys had short dark blonde hair, dull green eyes, and wore somewhat the same type of clothing: a colored tank top, dark khaki shorts, and sandals. You could've thought those boys had just arrived from the beach!

I looked to the girl, since she seemed easiest to talk to, and tapped her shoulder. She peered over at me with bright green eyes, like the guys, and moved thin strands of platinum blonde hair out of her face in order to see me. I smiled. She smiled back. The girl looked away for a few moments before swinging around to face me once again, grinning to show off her white teeth.

"Bryan !" The girl cheered, giving me a hug. My expression drooped, confused. Who was this girl and how did she know me? I didn't recognize her… "Bryan! It's been so long!"

"Um…" I stammered, unable to say any more.

"It's Amber. From high school."

"Amber McKinley?" Last time I had seen Amber, she wore braces and dresses with cats on them. Now… she wore crop tees showing her stomach and short shorts. No braces too.

"How long has it been?!" she continued, "Three years?!"

"Yeah…" My mouth gaped open from her abrupt change in personality. Amber used to be the girl in the front of the class who always raised her hand for the teacher and got teased for it. I wasn't in that crowd, but I always felt bad for her back then. "Three whole years."

"How have you been?! Still on the road?" That's right. When I left high school, I told everyone that I planned a cross-country road-trip to become a wanderer. I guess Amber thought I had that mindset years later.

"No."

My response seemed to surprise her. "No?"

"I'm in Vegas now… working on a Youtube channel… for gaming. Mostly Minecraft. It's called TheFamousFilms."

Amber tilted her head. "Gaming? Minecraft? You didn't seem that type in high school."

"Well… back then I didn't. Now it's different."

"We've definitely both changed."

I widened my eyes, shocked that Amber of all people would make that remark. "_Oh yeah._ We _have_."

There was a brief silence until she ended it, pointing to the boys I spotted earlier. "Those are my cousins, Steve and Nathan. They're from LA."

I rolled my eyes. "_Fancy_."

She hit me on the arm. "Hey!"

"What?" I spied her through the corner of my eye.

"Are you insulting my cousins?"

I forgot that Amber was no dumb blonde. Trying to escape her sight, I darted my eyes towards Stacie and Mona, who hadn't acknowledged me since we arrived. "No… I was just thinking of how…" I tried to think of an excuse to get her trust back, figuring I almost screwed up my one chance. "How… my friend's name is Steve too! He's a Youtuber as well!"

"Oh." Amber stopped in her tracks, glancing at her feet, which she moved slowly front to back.

"You okay?" I questioned, noticing Amber's insecurity.

"Yeah," she replied, still looking down, "Just… no guy has really talked to me since… the change."

"The change?"

"Where I died my hair and switched the clothes I wear. I want to fit in so much. I don't want to be rude like so many other girls I know… and I don't wanna be the good girl I've always been."

"I didn't think of you that way. You're not rude now either."

I paused only to look back at Amber. During that moment, I saw the true beauty in her. A beauty I didn't see when I came to the get-together… or years ago when she never spoke to me. Then I realized what was missing from my life. Someone to love me. Someone who I could love back. That someone was Amber. I knew in my gut that it would work out.

"Amber."

She glared back at me and smiled. "Yes?"

"There's so much to you that I don't know. There's so much to you that no one else knows. I say… you let someone in. I volunteer to help you find your true self. Even if you don't wear crop tops or short shorts."

"You would do that?" Amber queried. I nodded.

I pulled out my cell phone, clicked on the new contact button, and handed it to her. "Put in your number. I'll call you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you can call me back. Whenever you want to just talk."

Amber smiled again and typed onto my phone. She handed it back to me. "Thank you."

"Now…" I eyed my mother at the other side of the room, with her hand around a cup of tea while her friends talked. "I'm gonna head out. Looks like my mom is bored."

And as soon as I said that, Stacie stood at my side. She mumbled close to my ear, "Bryan, we're leaving. Mona and Margaret are giving me headaches."

I chuckled, "Okay." While I stood up, Amber stood up too and gave me a hug. I lifted my eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me that look?" she asked, grinning. I shrugged and followed my mother out of the room. As I left the house and entered the car once again, I looked over to Stacie, who had just started the engine.

"Is there a reason why you asked me to come to the get-together with you?" I questioned.

"Yes, actually. There's also a reason I wanted you to look nice."

"And what would that be?"

She looked at me before pulling the car out of the driveway, "For her."

"Amber?"

Stacie refused to reply, only acknowledged my response with a mischievous smirk. I smirked too before glancing down at my contact list and seeing Amber McKinley in bold letters, knowing that I would be seeing a lot more of her sooner or later.

I got back to Las Vegas the next week and logged onto my desktop computer to check Youtube stats again. Surprisingly, my subscriber count had increased dramatically since I had previously checked. I couldn't help but think that Amber had something to do with it.

**Thank for reading! Hope you liked it! Make sure to review on this, and check out my other fanfics, my Youtube channel, and my social media sites (all on my profile)! See you rayminers in the next one-shot or Chapter 29 of _Dreams_!**


End file.
